


Six Times Garak Sold Kinkware And Once He Used It Himself

by Damned_Writers



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Asexual Julian Bashir, DS9 is very kinky, Elim Garak: purveyor of the finest kinkware toys and clothes in the Alpha Quadrant, F/F, F/M, Kink doesn't equal sex, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Julian Bashir, Sex-Indifferent Julian Bashir, a little unhealthy kink-practise, getting together fic, some discussion on healthy kink-practise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damned_Writers/pseuds/Damned_Writers
Summary: Garak's doing something suspicious in his shop and everyone on the station seems to be in on the secret- except the resident CMO. Smuggling contraband, a secret spy mission for the federation or something else entirely? Julian is determined to find out exactly what's going on.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Being DTF, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Kasidy Yates/Benjamin Sisko (mentioned), Keiko O'Brien/Kira Nerys (mentioned)/Miles O'Brien (mentioned), Leeta/Rom (mentioned), Will Riker/Being DTF
Comments: 77
Kudos: 98





	1. Jadzia Dax

**Author's Note:**

> So this started with a bunch of star trek nerds messing about with various theories about how people get their costumes for the holosuites, which led us down the natural avenue of kink items. 
> 
> Cue myself and my ghivashel spending hours on a well-known sex site together and brainstorming character kink possibilities...
> 
> THANK YOU @mimupf my love my life my beta to this fic^^

1\. Jadzia Dax

Julian has been so excited to tell Jadzia all about his latest findings on the vaccine-potentials he's discovered through researching mixed Bajoran-Cardassians antibodies that he's practically bouncing up and down. She's looking somewhat exhausted from her unspecified mission in Cardassian space, but brightens when she spots him.

“Jadzia!” he exclaims and immediately launches into it, relieved to finally be speaking to someone who at least somewhat understands what he's getting at.

She smiles benignly, guiding him towards the promenade while he babbles and asking the occasional clarification, but he can tell that she's distracted. He finds out why when she stops in front of Garak's shop. “Julian could you wait out here for just a second?” she asks.

He nods. “Of course, but... why're you visiting Garak?”

“It's, uh, private. I promise it's not illegal,” she winks and disappears into the shop. Despite himself Julian peeks around the doorway.

Garak raises his head from a piece of fabric he's been sewing into a sleeve as Jadzia waves a greeting at him. “Lieutenant Dax, it is _good_ to see you again,” says Garak, walking over to meet her. “I trust that your last mission was a success?”

She smiles and rolls her eyes. “As if you don't keep an eye on all comings and goings in the Cardassian system.”

He exaggerates a wide-eyed innocence. “I assure you I know nothing beyond the occasional rumours that walk into my shop – un- _fortunately_ that information is extremely patchy. Nothing of worth to take to the Federation or naturally I would jump at the chance to be of assistance.”

“Of course Garak.” Jadzia says, then clears her throat. “Would it be possible to take this conversation somewhere more... private?”

Garak nods emphatically and gently touches her arm. “This way my dear, the merchandise you ordered before you left is ready.”

Julian narrows his eyes. Why does it seem like Jadzia is talking Cardassia with Garak in secret? He briefly considers sneaking in after them, but thinks maybe he'd be better off waiting to see where this one goes. Perhaps Jadzia and Sisko are working with Garak for some reason. Either way, caution is probably the better choice for now.

\--------------

“Ah, this is it,” says Garak holding up a glass-looking cylindrical shape, with intricate swirls that seem to pulsate in and out from various points along it. “For your collection.”

Jadzia can't contain a delighted squeak as she sees it, before taking it carefully from him. She makes a few deliberate movements along the shaft and it shifts into a three-pronged, still softly moving, device. “Oh, it's _perfect-”_ she shoots him a mischievous glance. “I'm not going to ask how you got your hands on this.”

“Actually surprisingly difficult, considering it's taboo to create or distribute any items related to sexual pleasure on the Tzenkethi homeworld.”

Jadzia sighs while stroking it gently like a favourite pet. “You'd think a species with a natural mineral that can be manipulated into fluid, multiple participants use, unbreakable sextoys would be less prudish about people making and using them.”

“Out of interest, how big is that collection of yours now?” asks Garak as she browses the rest of his – by now – rather extensive selection for inspiration.

“Oof, last time I counted...” she thinks. “ _Pretty_ big. Which, speaking of... is it true that there's a new strap design on Betazed that allows you to share your feelings with your partner in the moment. Could you...?”

“I'll make it a point to order express for such a valued customer,” promises Garak.

“Thanks. I'd better get going before Julian explodes from curiosity.”

Garak nods, saying seriously: “No, of course. Can't let the good doctor wait too long.”

“He's never... been in here, has he? Just wondering.”

“You wouldn't be trying to get me to break customer confidentiality would you?”

Jadzia gives him a shrewd look, but lets it go at that. As she leaves with a bag containing her new favourite item to reunite with her not-at-all subtle conversation partner, Garak sighs to himself. Unfortunately Bashir has never frequented the shop for more than an innocent holosuite costume. He wonders what he'd choose to buy if he did...


	2. Leeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian confronts Garak. Garak helps out in a minor crisis.

2\. Leeta

By the next time he and Garak have lunch, Julian decides to ask. He doesn't expect a straight answer, but he's curious as to what Garak might say. Jadzia had stayed mum on the subject, which makes him even more sure that this must be some secret operation that he can't know about. Plus he thinks Garak will probably be disappointed if he doesn't at least _try_ to find out the truth.

“Jadzia was in a hurry to pick up her merchandise after she got back,” he starts, sipping his tea.

“I imagine she was curious to see if I'd managed to obtain it for her,” answers Garak, then leans forward conspiratorially. “It _wasn't_ easy, I promise you.”

“What was it?” says Julian quietly, playing along with his pretence that this is in any way about shopping.

“I'm sorry my dear, I can't break confidentiality. Has Jadzia not told you herself?”

He sits back, wondering what this particular game is about. Garak's eyes are glittering in that familiar way when Julian's somehow missing something that he thinks is obvious. “No, unfortunately not. Is it contraband?”

“I wouldn't go _that_ far,” says Garak. “But it certainly is frowned upon in some cultures – unfairly, if you ask me. Now, doctor, as much as I value them I didn't come here to discuss my customers. I'm far more interested in continuing that stimulating talk on The Count of Monte Cristo we began -” for the rest of that lunch Julian finds himself successfully diverted from any further questioning, but Garak's playfulness makes him wonder if he isn't being challenged to discover the truth.

___________________

Leeta has frequented his outside-facing services quite often, both for work and privately, but somehow Garak thinks that this isn't about that. She comes in looking unusually skittish, blushing slightly when she notices a pair of shiny long stockings.

“I've not known you to be afraid of a revealing outfit,” says Garak by way of greeting. He says it kindly, letting her know that she can trust him.

“Um, it's not about that,” she says. “I...” she leans forward, “- wanted to talk to you about Rom. If you know... what I mean?”

Garak smiles genially, but doesn't immediately take her to the back room. He thinks she'd probably be quite familiar with more of the objects and outfits in there than the average person, but he doesn't want to make assumptions on what she needs until they've had a little talk.

Instead he indicates to a couch near the back.

“What is it that you're considering with Rom. Is he shy?” He's always been pretty good at predicting a customer's needs, barring those times when the needs of the customer have been about beating him up. It's happened surprisingly often by now, he really ought to be more prepared for the eventuality.

She nods. “You wouldn't _think_ so, after all....Ferengi aren't known for... sexual inhibitions. And he's a father, I'd somehow thought, but... he's never been with a Bajoran before and I think he just needs confidence,” she says. “And, if I'm being honest, to be taken care of.”

“I think I know a good place to start,” says Garak and guides her past the leather, whips, and popular gadgets to what he means: a simple pair of dice and a blindfold.

Leeta looks at them, scrunching her nose in confusion. “A game?”

“Exactly!” exclaims Garak.

“Well, Ferengi do like games,” she says, warming up to the idea.

“ _And_ it's perfect for relaxing an inexperienced partner or partners into trying something they may be less familiar with.” He continues while looking for the correct ones: “The dice give a series of instructions, you roll them to give a sense of play, so there's no need to overthink. The _blindfold_ is so that he – or you – doesn't know what's about to happen. It builds trust and it's quite fun – or so I've been told. I have dice designed for several species-anatomies, let me see- ah! One pair of Ferengi, and one pair of Bajoran.”

Leeta looks at them, thinking it through. Garak can see the moment when she's sold on the idea, just before her face breaks into a big grin and she throws her arms around him into a hug.

“Thank you Mr. Garak, oh, um. If you could do me a big favour. Don't tell Quark?”

“I wouldn't dream of it, trust me. Client-confidentiality are a part of my services.”

Leeta winks at him. “I've got a feeling I'll be back.”


	3. Kasidy Yates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sisko gets what he deserves...

3\. Kasidy Yates

Julian takes care over the next few weeks to keep his eyes open for any further activity out of the ordinary concerning Garak's shop. He's surprised to see Leeta and Garak furtively speaking to one another one day, observing how Garak takes her through the same door in the back that Jadzia had entered, and her exiting again with a massive smile on her face.

He can write it off as Garak having put something aside for her, but is further confused when he spots Kasidy Yates of all people boldly entering and being taken into the back as well. Could this be connected to whatever he imagines is going on with Jadzia? He has been theorising that Sisko is involved in some way, but perhaps he can't be seen talking with Garak so openly, hence why Kasidy has been sent in his stead.

He sits opposite the shop, ostensibly reading through a PADD and drinking a Tarkalean tea, waiting for her to come back out. Her meeting with Garak is shorter than Jadzia's or Leeta's had been. Maybe she's simply there to give orders? Or perhaps Garak is giving her a report. Julian frowns. Involving Kasidy in something like this seems foolhardy, even though she's no longer a member of the Maquis. Whatever it is must be very serious and very secret.

_____________________

“The material is firm, but forgiving on the skin,” says Garak, holding out one length of the rope.

Kasidy takes it from his hands to touch, pulling at it to test its sturdiness. “Feels good,” she says. “And the design is-”

“- absolutely no marks left after use, don't worry. I followed your specifications exactly. It's perfect for multiple kinds of utilisation.”

She gave him one long look. “You and I both know what I want this for.”

“It's not my job to ask clients about their personal lives. I'm sure it could function just as well to tie shipping together as for anything else.”

“... sure. Let's say that.”

_____________________

He starts to watch Sisko as well. Luckily Julian's a familiar presence in ops, so he's not suspected when he's up there.  There's nothing he observes that suggests that Sisko might be suffering from the kind of stress that, say, a secret mission in Cardassian space would bring on. In fact he looks surprisingly relaxed over the next few days. Whatever this is all about must be going well. 

He has him in for a routine inspection and finds nothing amiss there either, except for some very faint indents here and there on his body, already practically faded away.

Strange, but nothing that seems to be connected to his investigation.


	4. Lwaxana Troi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak gets some un-asked for (but relevant) advice...

4\. Lwaxana Troi

Lwaxana Troi arrives on the station with her usual flair and ceremony. Julian tends to avoid the promenade when he hears she's coming, but this time he notices that she's forgone her usual routine of first dropping in on Odo for  _Garak's_ shop. She stays there for quite some time as well, but emerges without any merchandise whatsoever.

At this point he's inclined to think that maybe Garak was telling the truth after all. Maybe Jadzia was simply in there for some hard-to-get merchandise and he's created a massive conspiracy out of nothing but a few convenient coincidences. On the other hand Julian can't for the life of him imagine what secrets Jadzia, Leeta, Kasidy,  _and_ Lwaxana could possibly have in common that require them to frequent Garak's back room. He'd think something highly illegal was going on, but barring Garak himself he wouldn't suspect any of them of that. It doesn't make sense... 

______________________

Lwaxana coos over the Triaxian silk as she runs it through her fingers. “I'd heard you do wonders, but this is  _exquisite_ .”

“Thank you my dear. It wasn't as difficult to work with as the leather _,_ but I would like to be sure that the measurements are correct. If you would just, -” he guides her into the changing room for her to try on the wealth of beautifully crafted – and incredibly closely fitted – costumes that he's sown for her. 

She takes a long time admiring herself and complimenting him, and then even more time browsing over the rest of his current in-merchandise as he packs up the silk, leather, nylon - “oh, and this whip is glorious, would you? What a  _darling_ mask,”- until they're left with a truly mountainous stack of carefully packed away items.

“I believe you may have just bought half the shop,” muses Garak as he finishes up on the last one - an expensive mind-gag, very popular with species like Betazoids and, interestingly, Vulcans. 

“Hmm,” agrees Lwaxana. “I'll send an assistant to have it brought to my ship later. I don't think walking through the station with that many bags would be appropriate for the daughter of Betazed's fifth house, holder of the sacred Chalice of Rixx and heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed.” 

“But of course. They'll be here waiting.”

“You're a dear man,” says Lwaxana and places her hand over his, patting it a few times. “If you weren't so interested in someone else I might have pursued you. I _do_ like a tormented soul.”

Garak frowns for a brief second and withdraws his hand, before turning away to work on something or other. “I can't say I know what you mean. About any of that.”

“Oh, I understand. You're not ready to face it yet.” Lwaxana starts to move away, proclaiming: “And my meddling days are _over.._. mostly. You and your admirer have to figure things out yourself.” 

She stops as she reaches the door and turns back to where Garak is absolutely-not-paying-attention-to-her-at-all. “I should note that he's been sitting opposite your shop since before I arrived. Don't torture the poor man for too long or you might scare him off for good, that's my advice.”

______________________

Julian sees her finally leave Garak's shop, Garak himself seeming to very graciously try to hasten the process. That's not strange on its own, Lwaxana often has that effect on people. What's strange is when she suddenly looks directly at him and waves.

Julian can't help but return it, feeling like he's been caught out somehow. The feeling is only exacerbated when Garak, instead of acknowledging him, turns around and heads back in, closing the door after him. What in the Alpha Quadrant is going on?


	5. Keiko O'Brien (and Jadzia again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Julian makes an attempt and Keiko gets some assistance.

5\. Keiko O'Brien (and Jadzia again)

Okay, enough is enough! Julian is going to find out whatever Garak's doing in the only way he knows how to – get into that back room somehow.

He could break in, but he'd rather not for several reasons. Firstly he doesn't think he'd be able to and he doesn't want to risk Garak accidentally breaking his neck on instinct. Secondly he'd rather get around it without hurting Garak's trust in him. It's an ironic thought considering how often Garak's lied, but there's a minutiae to their relationship he thinks. He'll admit that he can't often read the details of how to interact with others, but with Garak he feels confident in the script they've established and he doesn't want to unbalance that. Rather, he thinks he could probably use that to get what he wants.

He wanders into his shop on purpose as Garak's finishing up with a customer. Garak looks up briefly and Julian is gratified at the flash of a rare real smile that meets him, as he says, “just a moment, doctor.”

He thinks by now he can categorise Garak's smiles.

“No need to rush,” says Julian lightly, keeping his eyes away from the door at the back. He threads his fingers through something wonderfully soft, which successfully distracts him from his mission for the next thirty seconds. Maybe Garak can make him a jumper out of this, whatever it is. Which would mean Garak would have to fit it, which would mean -

“Doctor, are you planning on running your hands through all my fabrics?”

Julian jerks his hand back like he's been caught doing something illegal. Garak's standing right next to him suddenly and he hadn't even noticed him finishing up. “Uh, no. What is this?”

“It's quite rare. Tholian.”

“ _Tholian?_ How did you manage that?”

Garak's smile this time is of the stock mystification kind that he brings out at the drop of a hat. “I have my ways,” He picks it up and holds it against Julian's arm, lifting it gently. Julian becomes hyper-aware of the feeling, counting in his head how many times he and Garak have touched. Outside of the infirmary or battle he can count it on one hand without using his thumb. Not that they're actually touching right now, his hand is firmly on his uniform, not even brushing the skin of his wrist. Garak grimaces. “I'm afraid it's not a good colour for you.”

“Yes, but it's comfortable,” argues Julian.

“Comfort shouldn't go before style, dear doctor.”

“I think we disagree on that.”

“As we do on so many things.” He drops his arm again. “I'll see if I can order something in another colour, then we can both be satisfied. Now, I take it you weren't in here to browse for a new outfit?”

“Actually, that's exactly why I'm here-” begins Julian ready to begin their familiar little back-and-forth, but he's unfortunately interrupted in that moment by Jadzia and Keiko bursting into the shop.

“Garak, could we have a word- oh! Hi Julian,” says Jadzia, stopping in her tracks. An odd expression crosses her face as she looks from him to Garak. “What are you doing in here?”

“The same thing as you I'd imagine,” answers Julian, wondering if he can blink in morse code at her to leave. What is that again? L – short blink, long blink, short, short – E – damn, he's forgotten and she's looking at him like she's trying to get him to leave as well. So is Keiko for that matter.

He sighs, knowing when he's beat. “Let me know when you get the right colours in,” he says to Garak.

“Of course. Always a pleasure.” Garak's smiling that damned mystery smile again. He probably knows that Julian just failed. Never mind. He'll be back. The smile seems to know that too.

____________________

Keiko is nervous, but determined. She hadn't expected Garak to be the help she needed, but on some level it makes sense. He's more devious than Quark when he wants to be, with almost as many contacts and much tighter lips. And Jadzia vouches for him. In fact, they'd gotten into the subject while Jadzia had showed her a truly remarkable collection of Dax's sex-toys and Keiko had somehow gotten into talking about her current relationship with Nerys.

“It's not a _problem,”_ she tells Garak, just as she'd told Jadzia. “It's just that I, you know... I want her to feel relaxed. I think with her past relationships and the war, and the fact that she's not used to being in a relationship with someone who's also married, it makes it hard for her to really let go.”

Garak nods. “How about you take a look around and see if anything jumps out at you?”

Jadzia takes the lead, but Keiko follows after with enough confidence that Garak safely assumes she's been around a few of these items before.

Nothing immediately seems to gain her fancy, but then, this _is_ a difficult one to crack. Would Kira allow herself to be submissive? Perhaps she might want to take control? Or some mix of the two... ah, that might be it.

“What about this?” says Jadzia holding up a flogger.

“Oh, I don't think pain's really...”

“It doesn't have to be used for pain,” says Garak, stepping in. “But maybe a specific item's not _quite_ what you're looking for. Have you considered that you two could look at what relaxing looks like. Power play.”

“Go on,” says Keiko, holding on to the flogger for now.

“It seems to me that Kira might want to examine this idea in a safe environment – sometimes taking control and sometimes... relinquishing it.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?”

“The details would be discussed between the two of you, but I can recommend a series of toys that might expedite the conversation. Tell me – what do you know about electrostimulation?”

“A bit,” she admits. Jadzia raises an eyebrow at her, clearly mentally cataloguing that information for future conversation.

“Wonderful,” says Garak, clapping his hands together. “This way.”

He goes through various objects, - “fun for any number of purposes, and again, there is no need for the intended result to be pain. In fact that would be a potentially very unimaginative use of these devices...” he focuses on human and Bajoran physiology which isn't too different, but enough that he offers Keiko a few suggested placements for different effects.

Keiko picks out this and that, adds a classic length of rope, and decides to stick with the flogger after Jadzia explains the ways she's used them in the past.

Shortly before they leave Jadzia picks up an electo-cockring from the collection. “Something for you and Miles?”

“Oh no,” laughs Keiko. “We're fine, _trust_ me.”

“Even so, there's nothing wrong with trying out something new every now and then,” says Garak.

Keiko pauses. “Who knows, I may come back.”

Jadzia waves as she's about to leave, but then adds: "By the way, Julian...?"

"Just in here to commission an innocent piece of clothing."

She follows after Keiko, something in her expression unsettling. Like she's noticed something that she'll be mulling over until she arrives at some kind of answer - no doubt the wrong one, because while doctor Bashir was _clearly_ in here to ask some questions, there wasn't anything deeper to it than his incessant curiosity about Garak's side-business.

He pokes his head out once they're gone to see if Bashir's still around, but clearly the two of them successfully scared him off. Oh well. He'll be back too.

The thought of it makes Garak surprisingly nervous, but he dispels the thought. This is nothing more than a fun game. No more dangerous than any other he's played with the good doctor...


	6. Will Riker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the truth is revealed and it's not even close to anything Julian suspected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not posting this - I was absolutely going to post one a day and then I got distracted and forgot. I'll post another one later today.

6\. Will Riker

Whenever Will Riker arrives on the station it causes more uproar than Julian quite understands – Jadzia, Nerys, and Quark are amongst those who can't stop talking about him. Julian has eyes of course. He's tall, striking, and his beard rivals Sisko's, but something about him just... isn't his type.

To avoid any further indictment of his apparently dubious taste in people, he decides now is the time to spend on his pet project and returns to Garak's shop. Unfortunately Garak seems perpetually busy. He's yet again with a customer and Julian wishes he could shoo the annoyingly picky Bolian away.

“Ah, doctor. I'm afraid those fabrics we talked about haven't arrived yet,” says Garak, his face a mask of politeness that Julian has a suspicion hides a deep-seated wish to have the man he's currently tailoring for assassinated.

“Quite alright,” says Julian. “I'm just browsing again.”

“All that browsing might suggest that you're actually looking for something specific.”

“Why, do you have something specific to show me?”

The man coughs and points at his wrists. “These hems are too long.”

“Of course,” says Garak and begins to shorten them while Julian watches and waits for him to finish. “You know, I might,” continues Garak as he does so. “If I had an idea about what your tastes were.”

Julian has a feeling that Garak's angling for something here, but he can't for the life of him guess what it is. “Maybe I need someone to help me out with that,” he says. For some reason Garak's hand slips and he accidentally stabs his customer with a pin.

“ _Ouch!”_ he yells and yanks his arm back.

“Apologies,” says Garak in a tone of voice that suggests he's not that sorry. “The dangers of tailoring. I think we're finished for today. You can come back for the jacket next week.”

The Bolian is about to open his mouth to say something, when none other than Will Riker himself strolls into the shop and says in a loud voice: “That harness I ordered done yet Mr. Garak?”

The Bolian's mouth shuts again.

Julian looks from Riker to Garak, his brain working on overtime. “Harness?”

Will Riker's smile, if possible, turns up another 50 watts. “Doctor Bashir, isn't it? I don't think we've had the pleasure,” he heads over to shake his hand. Ah, this is what Julian dislikes about him. That he's so bloody, effortlessly charming. Even though Julian can see right through it, he's still taken in. He glances towards Garak to see if he is too, but he's disappeared, leaving his previous customer looking a little bewildered.

He returns a moment later from the back room with what Julian can see is indeed a sturdy and lovely looking chest-harness that he holds up for Will Riker to look at. Will Riker relinquishes Julian's hand and takes it from him. He whistles. “Some fine work Mr Garak.”

“Please, just Garak will do fine.”

Julian thinks that he's acting just as politely as he always does with customers and strangers (and most of his friends). It relaxes him slightly. At least there's one person on the station beyond himself who doesn't want to fuck Will Riker.

The Bolian though, is clearly amongst those who do. He watches Will Riker with fascination, asking a few comments about the fit of the harness, which he graciously answers, before saying: “Garak here is the finest purveyor of clothes, kink-ware, and toys in the Alpha Quadrant, and trust me-” he winks at the Bolian - “I know.”

It takes thirty seconds for Julian to catch up to what Will Riker just said and by then he's leaving with his arm slung very low around the Bolian's waist, while telling Garak, Julian, and anyone else who might be listening that he's _very_ excited to try out his new harness tonight. 

Julian, for his part, still needs a moment and barely notices, eyes fixed on Garak, who's waving a goodbye at his two soon-to-be satisfied customers.

"Oh," he finally says.


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the revelation shockingly... doesn't shock Julian. And accidentally manages to turn the tables on Garak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila, next chapter as promised, look at me go!

7\. Interlude

Once Will Riker has left with his new friend, Garak turns to the still-computing Bashir. “I _can_ show you,” he says. “Now that you know.”

Bashir frowns. “Why didn't you just tell me earlier? How long have you been doing it? How did it even _start?_ ”

“To answer your last question, it happened quite naturally. I'd been making clothes for customers' holosuite programmes and eventually got requests for specialised items that they didn't want to go to Quark for. And it's not technically a secret, but I prefer to not make it public. It helps to keep my customers' privacy... private.”

Julian shrugs. He can't argue with that – except he can: “But that's not the only reason, is it? You could've told me at any point without jeopardizing any customers, I'm not Quark. You wanted me to pursue it myself because you _like_ being mysterious even when there's no reason to be. Especially with me.”

“My dear doctor, are you inventing complications where there are none again?” says Garak.

Julian squints at him. “I'm right, aren't I?”

“Not in the least, actually. Now do you want to see or not?”

For some reason Garak feels agitated. He'd quite enjoyed having Bashir wonder - a persistent Bashir is an attractive Bashir after all - but now that he's here and he knows, Garak feels oddly raw, like he's revealed something a lot deeper about himself than he'd intended to. Or like he's asking something of Bashir that he'd never meant to ask.

“I'd be interested, yes,” says Bashir. “I assume there're some things in there I've never seen before, but... huh,” he looks at Garak. “I'd somehow expected something more devious.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” says Garak, still somewhat uncomfortable, but not letting it shine through.

“No, not disappointed at all. I'm glad you're helping so many people.” Bashir studies him then, as if he's just thought of something. “What would you go for?” he asks.

“What would I... I don't use any of it myself,” he says. Get yourself together Garak. Bashir once again seems to be taking it all in, like he's seeing Garak in a whole new light. Before he can say anything, Garak asks the one thing he can think of to put him on the defensive once more: “What would you pick?”

Bashir considers. “You know, it's not really my thing,” he says.

“What isn't?”

“Sex.” At Garak's surprised expression his eyes widen. “Wow, I thought you knew. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind it, I've had some enjoyable experiences, but seeking it out is,” he shrugs. “Kink is, you know, there's things there, especially when it's not sexual, but in the end... if I were doing something _for_ a partner, that's different, but without context it all seems a bit meaningless to me.”

“And... what would you do for a partner?” asks Garak. Despite the sense that they're in dangerous territory he can't bring himself to end this conversation.

Bashir blushes, running his hand through his hair to avoid looking at him. That makes this all worth it. “Sex, it can be... a natural extension. of. Taking care of someone. Showing them they're loved-” he says it like he's speaking about someone in particular. Oddly enough Garak feels his chest compress at that, before Julian moves on: “But apart from that I like to make people feel better in a more general sense. For example if they're hurt in some way.”

“Isn't that your job?”

“Yes, it's my job, but it's not the same as with a partner or partners. There's a specific joy in... it's not really sexual, necessarily, but in knowing that they trust me. That they would let me touch them while they're vulnerable. And in the realms of kink, it's...” He stops talking and looks at Garak. “The care after controlled violence makes us re-contextualise that violence. Make it safe. Even... pleasurable.”

Garak breaks eye-contact first. “Yes, that certainly is interesting doctor,” he says and begins refolding the jacket that the Bolian had left behind. “I'd never considered that one could pursue that sort of feeling without sex.”

“I suppose it depends on what one wants to get out of it,” Bashir trails his finger across the table, seemingly absent-mindedly, but the corners of Garak's eyes immediately focus on it. “I like to think of it as an exercise in closeness. In exploring what that closeness can look like. Sometimes for them that's got some sexual component, but I just want them to feel good really.”

“And you've done this with partners?”

Bashir's looking at him again. _Intently._ “Why do you want to know?”

“No reason,” he lies so blatantly that Bashir smiles. In that moment his comm beeps and he's requested in surgery, breaking whatever something they've been dancing around for the past few minutes.

“Well, Garak,” he says, clearing his throat. “I am glad to have learnt about this side of you and I'll be sure to visit your shop sometime in the future.”

“That pleases me, doctor,” says Garak.

He follows Bashir's back as he walks out onto the promenade. One thing's clear: Something drastic needs to be done.


	8. Elim Garak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Garak doesn't take his own advice on safe kink practises and Julian has gentle hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once more: THANK YOU @mimupf my love my life my beta to this fic^^ very much helped with questions, passages of text and that darned ending!

Julian sits back in his chair, exhausted. The fight in Quark's bar had ended in minor broken and bruised bones and a couple of quite dangerous knocks to several patrons' heads. In fact the back-half of this day has been so tiring that he hasn't had the time to think about what happened earlier in Garak's shop.

Now that he's alone he's only got the dawning horror of what he revealed to Garak. He'd broken the script of their relationship, he'd talked _openly_ about his love life, he'd practically suggested...“an _exercise in closeness?”_ he groans and buries his face in his hands.

Then the rest of the implication of Garak's business practises make themselves known. Jadzia, Will Riker, and Lwaxana Troi don't surprise him, but he suddenly realises what those slight marks on Sisko's arms and torso were about... Leeta... she must have been there because of Rom. He doesn't want to think about what his ex-girlfriend might have gotten for the two of them. And _Keiko?_ He doesn't want to look Miles in the face. Or Kira for that matter. Or Keiko.

While he's commiserating his lost innocence there's a knock on the arch of the infirmary and he lifts his head, planning on fetching the nurse for this one and head to bed – oh shit, it's Garak.

He shoots out of his chair. “Garak!”

“Good evening, doctor. Do you have a couple of minutes?”

“Yes, I-” and then he notices the strange way Garak's holding his right arm. “What happened?” Awkwardness forgotten, he immediately heads towards him and touches his arm gently, checking him over with his usual care, but with an added worry. Garak has never come in here of his own volition before. “You're freezing, what...?”

Garak is indeed shivering and his entire arm is completely numb. “A silly accident doctor, I was trying to fix the environmental controls in my quarters and it backfired. Remind me to never attempt any complex engineering without O'Brien's help.”

By now Julian's guided him to a bed. He turns up the temperature another few degrees, but is careful not to overdo it. “Garak,” he says, disbelief and a little sternness colouring his voice. “I happen to know that you're an excellent engineer.”

“Not tonight it seems.”

“We can't be perfect all the time...” he begins to softly touch up and down his arm, checking his temperature along his neck ridges, which he knows is a precarious area. “I've been wondering,” he says to keep Garak distracted, “why does the Cardassian military reveal so much of their neck?”

“It's a classic-” and he stutters to a halt. Julian thinks that he's probably a lot closer to hypothermia than he's letting on.

“A classic what?”

“A classic... design. Form over function.”

“Ahhh,” says Julian. “Naturally. I'm going to have to get rid of your shirt, if that's alright with you?” Garak nods and he removes it. “I trust you'll be able to fix that,” he says and checks his scales. Garak's breath hitches as he does so and a suspicion starts to form in Julian's mind. He trails his hand slowly over some of his warmer areas.

Garak's eyes shut as he tenses.

“Garak...” says Julian, his voice soft, but demanding. “How did this happen?”

He opens his eyes again. “Like I said. Minor accident.”

“Mhmm. I'm noticing that the areas where you're affected the most are very specific. The cooling has stayed clear of any sensitive heat production and containment sections around here and here-” he touches the specific areas he means, carefully watching Garak's reactions as he does so. His hands aren't cold, but Garak seems to tremble ever so slightly even so. “- and with the exception of your arm, you're not in any immediate danger.” His fingers remain gently resting on Garak's clavicle.

“So what is your diagnosis doctor?” asks Garak quietly, but no less confrontational.

“You did this to yourself, didn't you?” There's no judgement in his tone of voice and his fingers have begun to lightly stroke in a way he knows must be quite nice. Garak, for his part, does an admirable job of seeming like he's not noticing it happening, but for the way Julian can feel his chest rising with far more deliberation than before. “You made sure that the ones to your torso weren't too bad and focused the main brunt of- what was it?-”

“...a relatively simple temperature altering device, very popular with the clientele,” admits Garak, like it's a simple thing he's done. “Called the TAD.”

“So you focused the main brunt of the TAD on your arm to make it seem serious enough to take to me, so that I can check you over. Because of what I said?”

“That _is_ what you were suggesting.”

“Is that a faint note of accusation I detect in your voice?” jokes Julian, still keeping his hand on him.

“I'd never accuse you of being anything but far too literal,” answers Garak.

“Says the man who hurt himself in order to test out a theory.”

Suddenly he removes his hand, realising that this is _Garak_. He's never known him to be forthcoming about what he likes and maybe he's read this situation all wrong. Maybe Garak is doing this out of some – some misguided sense of owing him something. Or maybe he wants to see how much Julian really meant what he said, or maybe- “don't stop,” says Garak.

“... I need to treat you before I start pawing at you,” says Julian.

“I thought that was the same thing.”

“You clearly haven't been to the doctor's enough if you think that's what I do-” but he places his hands on him again as he begins the process of warming him up. He's never seen Garak in such a state of undress before and he's fascinated by the way his scales seem to ripple and flash in shades of silver as he works. Perhaps the Cardassian version of goosebumps?

He works his way down to his stomach, which seems to be more flesh and muscle than scale. What quirk in Cardassian evolution meant that they grew hair on their heads and weren't entirely covered in scales, he wonders. Maybe, like humans, they used to have tails too. He should ask at some point. Not this evening.

“I can see you thinking, doctor.”

“And what does it look like when I'm thinking?”

“Like you're considering dissecting me. It's disconcerting. ”

Julian laughs. “I promise I'm not going to dissect you. I'm just... curious. I've treated more Cardassians than just you by now, but you're all very stingy about allowing me to actually see you in anything less than full-dress.”

Garak huffs. “Apologies on behalf of my species that we don't want curious Federation doctors to know all our secrets.”

Julian's hands wander back up, eliciting another reaction from his scales. “I see what you mean. There's no hiding your body's natural responses. Still...” he hesitates.

Naturally Garak picks up on it like a snake pouncing on a mouse. “Still what?”

He may as well admit it. “... It worries me that I can't treat you as well as I could if I knew more. The last time you were seriously ill you almost died because I didn't know enough.”

Garak is silent for a few agonisingly long seconds. “Then maybe I should let you treat me more often.”

“Maybe so.” His fingers find his neck ridges, stroking them lightly. Garak's eyes flutter shut. “But about that,” says Julian, thinking that maybe he's cheating by getting Garak this relaxed, but then again, Garak's always cheating in their games, “we need to talk about what I meant earlier. I don't want to have to expect that you might come in here at all hours of the day because you've done something harmful to yourself.”

Garak's eyes open again. They're slitted, like he's seen through Julian's ploy and he's planning a counter-attack, but Julian doesn't wait for him to lash out: “What I mean is that if you want to do this, then we do it together, where I can monitor you, where we can... explore this idea.”

“Why doctor, that sounds almost like you're propositioning me,” says Garak. “I may have merely been trying something out, you know.”

“Were you?”

“Yes.”

Julian rolls his eyes. Garak never does give an inch without a fight, does he. “And what were your results?” He moves his hand from Garak's cheek up to his temple, thumb stroking lightly on his chufa. He's not forcing him to look up at him, but by the way Garak's eyes are blown wide open he may as well have applied enough pressure to break him.

Garak's trying not to lean into the touch. When was the last time someone touched him like this? “They were...” he's struggling to talk again, but it's definitely not from the cold. Julian is satisfied that he's warming up again nicely, “amenable to the idea...”

“Then doctor's orders-” Julian leans in close, purposefully keeping his voice low, but he turns up the sternness a little. The effect on Garak is... noted down for future reference. “- you are not to hurt yourself again and we'll have a longer discussion first about what this kind of... exploration means to the both of us before we try it properly. And we're going to start much, much slower than this.” He strokes his thumb once more over his chufa. Garak exhales audibly. Julian continues, unable now to tamper down on the fondness: “Before we engage in anything to do with pain, maybe you should teach me more about Cardassian anatomy.”

“And why is that?”

“So I know what's pleasurable.”

“My dear doctor, who knew that underneath all that naïvety you had the capacity for seduction?”

Julian feels himself blush at that. Garak smirks triumphant that he's managed to finally get him flustered, but Julian would argue that he won this round – or maybe they're both winners.

He clears his throat. “Well, I think I can safely say you're out of the danger zone.”

“I'm still cold though,” says Garak, sitting up. “I've heard that amongst humans the best way to warm up is through sharing body heat.”

Julian can't help but smile broadly at that, losing all capability for subtlety. “Unfortunately the infirmary beds aren't wide enough for two.”

“You'll have to make a house-call then, won't you?”

“That does seem the medically sound thing to do,” he says, trying to get back to his serious voice and failing. Garak, for his part, graces him with one of those rare, sincere smiles that Julian realises he's been collecting since they first met.

“Yours or mine?” he asks as Julian takes his hand.  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we've reached the end. Thank you for coming on this odd little journey with me guys!


End file.
